VocaTexts Re: Life Re: Re: ILY
by Aqua Bailarina 15
Summary: Basically, this will consist of a coherent story plot, texting, IMs, Facebook, chats, and all the chaos and meddling that goes with it. And with that, comes romance and funny situations. MikuXKaito, LukaXGakupo, RinXLen, and possibly others.
1. Back To School Drama

VocaTexts|Re: Life, Re: Re: ILY

Chapter 1: Back to School Drama

 **A/N: Hello! First Vocaloid fanfic, but there will be Chaos. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. Rights to their respective owners.**

 **This** \- IM, _**This-**_ Facebook, _This_ \- Chatroom, This- Email, **This** \- Texting, _**This**_ \- Twitter (because why not?)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 _PrincessMiku01, RinK0range2, and ML-Queen3 have entered the chatroom._

 **.**

 _PrincessMiku01_ : School's on today, bitches.

.

 _RinK0range2_ : Well, morning to you too. How'd summer go?

.

 _ML-Queen3_ : She's probably pissed because she didn't see Kaito all summer.

.

 _PrincessMiku01_ : EXACTLY! AND WHAT'S WORSE IS MEIKO HANGING AROUND HIM MORE THAN USUAL!

.

 _ML-Queen3_ : See. Only Miku would be upset about this type of thing. And anyway, who's to say Meiko isn't just a friend of his?

.

 _RinK0range_ : Good point she has there.

.

 _PrincessMiku01_ : UGGGHH. Whatever, I'll deal with that later. So, Luka, DARLING, HOW'S YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH GAKUPO GOING?!

.

 _ML-Queen3_ : WHAT?

.

 _PrincessMiku01_ : YOU HEARD ME.

.

 _RinK0range2_ : Ooooooohh.

.

 _ML-Queen3_ : YOU, my friend, are delusional. We are merely acquaintances. Barely.

.

 _RinK0range2:_ UM, YOU SURE 'BOUT THAT? 'CAUSE I KNOW FOR A FACT YOU SAW HIM ALMOST EVERYDAY OVER THE SUMMER.

.

 _PrincessMiku01:_ OHHH SHOOT SHE HAS YOU THERE!

.

 _ML-Queen3_ : Ugh, I had the same program as him. That's all. And Rin, darling, we all know you have some feelings for Mr. Len.

.

 _RinK0range2_ : WHAT ARE YOU SAYING.

.

 _ML-Queen3:_ Bye! I'm not going to be late to School.

.

 _PrincessMiku01:_ Or in seeing Gakupo.

.

 _ML-Queen3:_ OMG. Miku, shut up, I'm leaving.

.

 _RinK0range2:_ Bye.

.

 _PrincessMiku01:_ Later, lover girls!

.

 _PrincessMiku01, RinK0range2, and ML-Queen3 have left the chatroom._

 _20 minutes later_

Miku, Rin and Luka all arrived at school on time, and they happened to not be fighting, and Miku had asked Rin and Luka about their summers until they went their separate ways. Rin was with Luka as the teacher came into class. Now, Rin was completely bored and decided to text her teal haired friend something super interesting.

 **Rin:** So, because you don't have class with Luka, and you're not smart enough to be in the advanced Math class, imma play spy for you.

I spy with my blue eyes, Luka BLUSHING.

But not the 'I'm gonna kill you' blush, or the embarrassed or tired one. The, 'I'm so happy if this wasn't math I'd be jumping for joy' blush, and she's smiling.

WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS? Thoughts?

 **Miku:** IT'S GAKUPO. Has to be! What did I tell her?

 **Rin:** Ha. Gtg. Teachers.

 **Miku:** Thanks for the info, Rinnie!

 _End of Conversation_

Luka figured that Rin had seen her and gotten the wrong idea. So, feeling devious to get Rin back, she looked back at her and saw her looking completely out of it.

 **Luka:** Len, your girlfriend looks bored.

 **Len:** She's not my girlfriend, and she probably is.

 _End of Conversation_

Len figured, she'll probably stop being bored after a while.

 _1 hour later_

 **To:** BowRin-K, LukaTuna

 **From:** DivaMiku

So, I haven't seen Kaito or Meiko today.

NOW DO YOU SEE WHY I'M FREAKING OUT?!

.

.

 **To:** DivaMiku, LukaTuna

 **From:** BowRin-K

Kaito came 2nd period. Meiko is here, she just hasn't seen you. So, quit freaking out about it.

.

.

 **To:** DivaMiku, BowRin-K

 **From** : LukaTuna

She is completely right. You should stop.

.

.

 **To:** BowRin-K, LukaTuna

 **From:** DivaMiku

But I can't! I'm afraid of losing my chance! And, hold on, someone texted me.

 **Kaito:** Miku, can I talk to you during lunch? I have 6th period with Len and Gakupo.

 **Miku:** Umm…Sure! I have 6th with Rin and Luka.

 **To:** BowRin-K, LukaTuna

 **From:** DivaMiku

…AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

 **A/N: DONE IN A FEW DAYS. So, this is my version of this type of thing. And, my first actual Vocaloid fanfic. So, read and Review, I'll see you in Chapter 2!**

 **~Aqua**


	2. To Which Rin Goes On A Rampage

VocaTexts| Re: Life Re: Re: ILY

Chapter 2: To Which Rin Goes On A Rampage

 **A/N: I'm back! Also, for those who think I adopted "You Have Mail", I didn't. I happened to get inspiration from it, but I try to come up with my own ideas. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. Rights to their respective owners.**

 **This** \- IM, _**This-**_ Facebook, _This_ \- Chatroom, This- Email, **This** \- Texting, _**This**_ \- Twitter (because why not?)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

.

.

 _ **Log into Facebook As:**_ Kagamine Rin

 _ **Password:**_ rodaroratwin

 _ **Hatsune Miku changed her status to**_ _In A Relationship_

 **Like** ● **Comment** ● **See** **Wall-to-Wall**

 _ **Kagamine Rin-Hatsune Miku:**_ OMG.

.

.

 _ **Log into Facebook As:**_ Megurine Luka

 _ **Password:**_ takotunaL

 _ **Hatsune Miku changed her status to**_ _In A Relationship_

 **Like** ● **Comment** ● **See** **Wall-to-Wall**

 _ **Megurine Luka-Hatsune Miku:**_ So THAT'S why you were screaming and smiling.

.

.

.

 **To: MikuH, LukaM**

 **From: RinK**

OKAY. YOU. SPILL. **NOW.**

.

.

.

 **To: HatsuneMiku, KagamineRin**

 **From: MegurineLuka**

Yeah, why did we have to find out through Facebook?

.

.

.

 **To: RinKM, LukaMG**

 **From: MikuHS**

Because I didn't have enough time to tell you! Kaito asked me out you guys!

Now I want to tell you, how's being in denial going for ya?

.

.

.

 **To: MikuH, LukaM**

 **From: RinK**

Um, I have NO idea what you're talking about. I mean, Luka might have something going on, but I do not.

.

.

.

 **To: HatsuneMiku, KagamineRin**

 **From: MegurineLuka**

Once again, I would like to clarify for you, I am NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP. Rin might be, but as far as my life goes, I'm not with anyone.

.

.

.

 **To: RinKM, LukaMG**

 **From: MikuHS**

Oh, don't you worry. You guys'll end up with your respective crushes in no time. Oh, I see Len!

Don't worry Rin, I'll have plenty nice to say about you~!

.

.

.

 **To: MikuH, LukaM**

 **From: RinK**

MIKU I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU. Where is she, Luke?

.

.

.

 **To: HatsuneMiku, KagamineRin**

 **From: MegurineLuka**

Sorry Rinnie. If I knew where she was, I'd probably tell you.

However, I unfortunately, am friends with her, so because I don't want to see my friend be killed, you're on your own.

.

.

.

 **To: RinKM, LukaMG**

 **From: MikuHS**

THANKS. I'll see you later Luka.

See ya Rin~!

.

.

.

 **To: MikuH, LukaM**

 **From: RinK**

I'm SO COMING FOR YOUR ASS!

See you later Luka!

.

.

.

 **To: HatsuneMiku, KagamineRin**

 **From: MegurineLuka**

Later. Don't kill anyone.

.

.

.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Rin shrieked.

She stormed down the hallways. It was the end of the day, and while everyone else was looking forward to going home, our favorite fifteen (she's fifteen in this story, so's Len) year old was taking a trip to see our favorite twin-tailed diva.

And the girl was on a rampage.

"Whoa whoa, calm down orange. What's wrong?" She blushed at the familiar voice and halted in her tracks. She turned to see the person that she'd end up trying to avoid.

Len.

Otherwise known as her best friend, other half and crush that she's in denial about.

"Uhm, hi Len. Umm…do you know where Miku is?" She asked politely, which was out of character for her, trying to get out of there fast enough to find Miku before she left.

And have enough dignity left to face him again…

Without sounding like an idiot.

"Not until you tell me what possessed my best friend to go on a rampage to find her." She smiled sheepishly.

"Umm…Nothing! Just looking for my best friend! Yup!" He smirked teasingly.

"Miku better not take my spot as your number one best friend, Rin." She laughed and punched him in the arm.

"No, you doof. Of course not."

"Good. Otherwise, I'm going to slap someone." They laughed. "Anyway, seriously, what's wrong?" She sighed.

"Len, did Miku speak to you at all today?" She asked. Len looked at her confused.

"Yeah, around 8th period. Why?"

"What…what did you talk about?" She said a bit embarrassed. To this, he smiled teasingly.

"Why?"

"Just answer the freaking question!" She shouted. Then she reminded herself of who she was talking to. "Please?" She asked pleadingly.

"Alright, alright. We just talked about random things, and she mentioned our recording session. Apparently, we'll be recording "Haitoku No Hana" for a second time, as someone in the recording area needed up accidentally deleting the first recording. And, yeah. She also mentioned her and Kaito going out. But that's all." Rin sighed in relief, but it was short-lived as she realized what that meant.

She was recording a romance song with Len for the second time, adding more fuel to the fire that she and Len were "made for each other".

Great. Len pulled her a bit close.

"Why did you care so much? Are you jealous?" She blushed, and tried to push him off.

"No. Look, don't worry too much." He looked at her questionably, but nodded. She smiled brightly.

"Thanks. So, do you happen to know when the session is?" She asked as they started to walk to her locker, seeing as she didn't have her stuff.

"It's at 4:15, m'lady." He said with an attempted English accent. She rolled her eyes as she removed her stuff from her locker.

"You're a weirdo, ya know that?" She said calmly as she shut her locker door. He grinned.

"Aw, thanks. It takes one to know one." She fake gasped in mock hurt and he laughed.

"I am not!"

"You sure about that?" She smiled and shook her head.

"Bum. Hey, I hate to leave you like this, but I gotta get going to the studio. Master'll kill me if I'm late again-!" She started, about to run off, but stopped as Len grabbed her hand. It took everything in her not to blush.

"Wait." He looked at her, a faint blush taking place on his face, but Rin didn't know why.

"Umm…wanna walk there together?" He asked, a bit embarrassed. Rin looked at him for a second, and smiled.

"Sure! Friends walk each other to places, right?" She said brightly. He smiled equally as bright.

"Of course! Anyway, what kind of best friend would I be if I don't protect you?"

"A really bad best friend."

"Exactamundo."

"What kind of word is that?!"

"A word only my best friend or fellow weirdo would understand." They laughed and began to walk out, one thought plaguing their minds.

' _But what if I want to be more than your best friend?'_

But little did they know, a pink haired friend of their's had taken a picture of their walking out. Another girl with darker blond hair walked up to her.

"Hey, isn't that Rin and Len?" The blond asked, texting someone.

"Yup. Miku'll have a field day with this." The pinkette muttered.

"Why do you say that, Luka?"

"You wouldn't understand, Neru. I'll tell you later, I gotta go to the studio. Later!"

"Later! Tell Rin I want to know how the session goes!" She said as Luka walked out with a smile.

' _Oh Rin, you don't know what you just got into_.' She thought mischievously.

 **A/N: Oh, Rin. You better watch out.**

 **Anywho, I'm back! Craziness starts to ensue, so let's see what's in store for our blondes! Also, the other Vocaloids will be in the story soon! Maybe a purple haired samurai next chapter…**

 **Anyway, read and review, and I'll see you in Chapter 3!**

 **~Aqua**


	3. To Which Rin And Luka Have Issues

VocaTexts|Re: Life Re: Re: ILY

Chapter 3: To Which Rin and Luka Have Issues

 **A/N: Hola! I'm back! More Vocaloids will be introduced! Let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. Rights to their respective owners.**

 **This** \- IM, _**This-**_ Facebook, _This_ \- Chatroom, This- Email, **This** \- Texting, _**This**_ \- Twitter (because why not?)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"' _Tell you that I-I like you and well if you wanna walk home_

 _with me I promise I won't be a wreck_

 _Just a hand touch? Well that's not much...What's the big rush_

 _I haven't even said a word_

 _"Hey! Wait hold on! You see well the thing is I have a thing for_

 _you-r friend!" Wait I mean you, oh what the heck?!'*_

Accurately describes my situation." Rin muttered as she walked into Crypton next to Len. Right now she was lamenting on her issues with said blond.

And the poor girl was a wreck, wracking her brain on how to come up with the perfect solution, before her brain turned to mush in the process of recording "Haitoku No Hana".

In which some of the Vocaloids who were already at the studio would be watching her and Len.

And heavily mental-ship them in the process.

She sighed, and decided to get some advice from her other blond best friend in the whole wide world, since Miku wouldn't be any help, Luka would be recording, and all her other friends were busy, or of equally no help.

 **Rin:** Hey Neru.

 **Neru:** Rinnie, what's up?

 **Rin:** Lamenting on my life choices, how 'bout you?

 **Neru:** BORED. My cover session isn't until tomorrow. But enough on me, what do you mean you're lamenting on your life choices?

 **Rin:** You're not allowed to say ANYTHING I TELL YOU. Or, text you. Got it?

 **Neru:** Duh, who do you take me for?

 **Rin:** Gossip girl.

 **Neru:** Oh, that's offensive. But, seriously, do I need to go do a therapy session with you and Len?

 **Rin:** W-What?!

 **Neru:** Yup, seems like I do. Luckily for you, I happen to be taking a trip to the studio. See you in a second!

 **Rin:** Wait WHAT?!

Rin then turned around to see Neru jump her randomly and she fell to the ground, which was softly carpeted. Len looked to the two as Neru smiled at Rin, whom was under her, wondering what sugar her best friend had consumed this time.

"HIIIIIIII RIIIIIIIIN! So, I told you I'd get here to do a therapy session! And besides, you might need one anywayyy…" She said, whispering the last part. Unfortunately, Rin caught it as Neru got up and dusted herself off.

"What are you talking about?" Rin said, starting to get nervous. Neru smiled innocently.

"Oh, nothing! Also, you will thank me later when I tell you, I think Luka and a certain samurai are recording "Go Google It". So, you might be able to get some blackmail out of it if that's true." Neru then turned to Len, and jumped to give him a hug.

"Neru, I'm happy to see you, but are you drugged on sugar again?" Len said with a grin as he embraced his blond best friend that he didn't have a crush on. She smacked his arm and he laughed at her reaction.

"No, you goof, that's what Rin's for."

"Hey! That's offensive." Rin said in mock hurt. They laughed at each other's goofiness and headed for the recording room. After entering the room that said "Rin and Len" on the door, Rin stretched out and as they arrived at the door, they saw a sign that said "Recording In Progress" and they sat on their yellow and orange beanbags, Neru sitting on Rin's, and watched the remainder of the recording of "Go Google It" Luka was blushing faintly but laughing a bit, as so far, nothing really got done, and secretly, neither one of them wanted to, just so they could avoid it.

"Argh! Megurine and Kamui, please let me restart the recording and take it seriously! I'd really appreciate it." Wat, the director, said calmly, trying not to lose his patience. Normally, both were very professional working alone or with others, but together, they were awkward, or intentionally tried not to get anything done. Luka sighed, as she knew that the blondes were watching, and she went to her mic as she heard the music start. Gakupo calmed himself down and started to sing with Luka seriously.

" _Please do not ask me why…"_ Luka started.

" _All of you wants to know me, I think."_ Gakupo answered in perfect harmony.

" _Please do not ask me why…"_ Luka repeated.

" _All of you wants to know me, I think."_ Gakupo repeated.

As they sang, not only did they look super professional, but they slowly loosened up a bit, despite still being very awkward-sounding.

" _You don't need to Google my feelings…"_ Luka sang, blushing the shade of her hair. Gakupo did notice, but mentioned nothing.

Eventually, Luka and Gakupo sang the last line.

" _You search it with this Google."_ Wat cut the recording.

"Thank you! You may leave, you have no other scheduled recordings. Luka, this was just temporary as we're fixing something in your recording room. You'll be back in there tomorrow, and we need to do a final run-through to send the recording to Master. Get Rin and Len in here, and tell them to hurry. They are the last ones." Luka nodded, and Gakupo opened the door for her, and she smiled gratefully, and looked to Rin and Len, who were already up and ready.

"Our turn?" They said in unison. Luka nodded.

"Yes. You need to hurry though, you two are the last ones. I'm headed back to the mansion, so let me know when you're done." They nodded, and as was tradition, they grasped each other's hand and walked in.

"Konnichiwa Wat-san." They said simultaneously. Wat turned to them with a smile.

"Konnichiwa Kagamines. So, I apologize for the inconvenience. Someone accidentally deleted the file with the recording of "Haitoku No Hana" and now we need to re-record it to send it to Master. Is that okay?" The two nodded. They went to the mics, turned on their headsets, and waited for Wat's signal. He signaled them and the music began.

" _maichiru hana ni yoi midasarete_

 _kuruizaita koigokoro"_

" _shitataru mitsu no_ _"_ Len sang.

" _kaori wa amaku_ " Rin replied in equal tone.

" _doku ni okasare_ " Len sang to her.

" _tada ochiteiku_ " Rin answered back.

" _tawamure ni_ " Len sang.

" _taoru haitoku no hana."_ They sang in harmony. As they sang their respective lines, the two blushed profusely and every Vocaloid watched with interest.

"Have either one of them gotten a hint yet?" Miki asked Neru with interest **(Miki visits the Crypton studio.)**. Neru shook her head.

"Nope. I'm not sure they ever will." The song soon ended and the two walked out, still holding hands, oblivious to the fact that all the Vocaloids in that room saw it.

"We're done! Now we go home." Len said.

"Yup. I'm so happy to go and sleep-" Rin started as they walked out of Crypton, but stopped as her phone beeped. She turned it on to see a message on her lock screen.

" _New message from Luka"_

"Hm, Len, you mind if I just check something?" She asked. He nodded and sat on a bench as Rin unlocked her phone and checked Luka's message and paled.

 **Luka:** Hope you enjoy suffering with me. Get home. _NOW._

"Goddamn it!" She said, and started to run. Len ran after her.

"Hey!" He held her wrist and saw the small flame in her eyes.

"We need to hurry and get home." Len decided to ask her at home.

 _10 minutes later, Crypton household_

If there was ever a time when Len regretted not prying into his other half's life, it would be now.

As soon as Rin uttered the words "hurry" and "get home", Len knew not to say anything if he didn't want to anger her.

But now that they were home, the minute Kaito opened the door, Rin pushed past him and ran up the spiral staircase, and charged into Luka's room.

"Explain. NOW. WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Luka looked up from her plotting and pointed to her phone.

 **To: MegurineLuka**

 **From: HatsuneMiku**

You and Rin are in for a surprise when I get back from grocery shopping! ^-^

Rin then freaked out, ran and slammed the door of her bedroom (that was connected to Len's through a different door) and screamed bloody murder.

That was Len's cue to panic.

Rin, on the other hand already was.

He ran up the stairs and into his bedroom, and went to the door that connected his and Rin's rooms, but in trying to open it, since there was no lock, figured out that it was blocked by something. Most likely intentional, seeing as Rin kept all blockable items away from the door usually.

"Rin! Yo Rin! This isn't funny, open the door!"

"HELL NO!"

"Kagamine Rin, I will not ask you again, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

"NO!" Rin was pacing, and grabbed a water bottle. She then groaned and stomped out of her room and back to Luka's room.

"Well hello again. Look-"

"Let me see that message again."

"Rin, she'll-"

"Luka, this is Miku we're talking about!"

"Yes, but-" They were interrupted by the 'ping' notification sound of their phones. Rin drank a bit of water. They took their phones out.

 **To: KagamineRin/RinK, MegurineLuka/LukaM**

 **From: HatsuneMiku/MikuH**

Better get your sleeping bags ready and get ready to start blushing! Gakupo, Miki, Neru, Gumi, Teto, Haku, Piko, Oliver, Yuma, and Mizki are coming over!

And the water Rin and Luka were drinking was spit out as they were dying (choking).

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

 **A/N: Hello! I'm so sorry I seem like I've been slacking off! Summer homework and jazz. Hopefully I'll get back on track!**

 **Anyway, read and review, and I'll see you in Chapter 4!**

 **~Aqua**


End file.
